T00008
6, 3, 1995 Saturday Hello my name is Johnathan I’m 15 I’ve decided to write in this journal, well actually I didn’t decide I’ve been made to write in it by my psychiatrist Beth my stepmother made me see after my father died from a stray bullet from a man robbing a liquor store. Well let me tell you why Anna my stepmother who was 35 took me to that psychiatrist she thought I needed one because my 9 year old sister Emily came into my room and saw me cutting myself after our fathers death. So now I have to go to that psychiatrist every Friday. 6, 10, 1995 Saturday Just great she read the last entry and didn’t realize I cut myself so she put me on an anti-depressant. She said take it before bed so I guess this stuff makes me tired. Well its getting pretty late I’ll take it now so I don’t forget. I just woke up from a terrible nightmare what happened was that I was standing in an all-white and in the distance I saw a man in his early 20s I think, he was wearing a pitch black hoodie and dark blue jeans. I walked up to him and he was staring at three graves one said Anna age 35 another Emily age 9 and Robert (my father’s name) age 33. The figure knelt down taking his hood off and saying these words “I’m sorry”. He looked at me and I saw that he had dark black hair and was wearing an all-metal mask. I just realized now that I have a second cut on my arm and, last that I remember I only had one cut. 6,17,1995 Saturday I can’t believe that bitch she thought I made it up for an excuse to cut myself well today I’m not taking her damn pills or ever again I’m not experiencing that nightmare again well it’s time to go to bed any ways. 6, 18, 1955 Sunday I woke up from another night mare tonight it was a woman screaming in pain it looked a bit like Beth actually, but the strange thing is I found my switch blade in my pocket another cut on my arm and a metallic taste in my mouth. So I turned the news on this morning and heard this murderer claimed their second victim last week there was a homeless man with his eyes gauged out and their throat slit with one cut on his wrist, and this week a local psychiatrist with her eyes gauged out and her throat slit but with two cuts on her wrist. 6, 19, 1955 Monday Oh god I woke up today with two more cuts with the metal mask that I saw in my dreams on my face my switch blade more of that metallic taste in my mouth and my switch blade in my hand. The house smelt like death I went to see if my family was awake and my nightmares came true they were killed their eyes gauged out and cuts on their wrists. I… I need to run before someone finds out I grabbed everything the mask, the blade, the anti-depressants, and my clothes. I dyed my hair pitch black so no one really recognized me if they released my picture on the news. I decided to rent an apartment if anyone was looking for me. I’ve decided to take the pills to see I meet the masked man again I’ll see you tomorrow. 6, 20, 1955 Tuesday I saw him again he revealed it all and he told me he was actually my imagination of my good consonance and was trying to stop me from killing. So I murdered because I actually liked killing so I revealed to him I enjoyed killing the truth is I preferred killing the nightmares where just a cover up for the murders so no one actually suspected me. __NOEDITSECTION__